


Gluttony

by orphan_account



Series: Sin [6]
Category: Masters of the Multiverse
Genre: From rosemarys pov, Gen, Gluttony is imprisoned in purgatory she aint exactly happy, this is part of my au as usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They all forgot about their little sister in Purgatory, didn't they?That's what she thought, until she was visited personally by the adorable little rabbit her gatekeeper had told her about.





	1. Chapter 1

While Greed has built a reputation as someone who hungers for power, they'd all forgotten.

Because she'd gotten too hungry, too reckless.. the other sister shards had forgotten.

They all forgot about their little sister in Purgatory, didn't they?

Wrath, and Sloth, and Greed, and..  
She wouldn't be surprised if the one from Decay did, too.

But today - she isn't able to mark a date, Purgatory doesn't quite work that way. - today, she was visited personally by the adorable little rabbit her gatekeeper had told her about.

It wasn't a real bunny, to her disappointment..

But to her delight, it was something better.  
An Allie.

Not like hers, it still has a soul.

A tasty soul.. that she could buy, and at last have something to fill the endless void in her stomach-

But that cute little bunny had said no.

Then, she'd said that 'her demon' looked like Gluttony!

That's when the day got better.

Until it got a little worse.

It's the lost little bunny that belongs to Sloth.

And it would be terribly rude to snack on her.  
At least, it would be without getting Sloth out of the picture.

Though, she always was a glutton for punishment.

That's why she lives here, now.

With her little group.

Victor, Bladey, and her own cute little bunny.  
She'd already gotten that soul.  
Shame.

But back to the task at hand.

Don't  
Let  
Her  
Leave


	2. Chapter 2

She still does wonder where exactly Sloth's bunny hides.

She doesn't even have the girl's scent anymore.

Whenever she gets little whiffs of the scent, it's only her own little bunny.

It's torture.

She can't even find Allysin, the one Sloth sent..  
Maybe to keep her occupied, how sweet of her sister.

Has she escaped?

No, she couldn't..

Sloth. Sloth probably did something.

Something to HELP HER bunny.

Then why couldn't she HELP GLUTTONY?

too hungry? Condemned for being TOO HUNGRY?

By the inactive, lazy little..!

She's begging into the nexus core, praying to the shadow she can be heard as something wet can be felt taking over her vessel and blurring her vision.

If Allie has left, why can't Gluttony..?

SLOTH. It's just her, she's cruel to her sisters..

She's sat centre stage. Back where she started.  
As the mysterious eye-wetness seeps out and drips to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

But then, the unthinkable..

After so many years..!

They're free.

Gluttony, her Blade, Victor and her own little Bunny!

Out of Purgatory's doors they go.

Finally.  
Finally.  
Finally.  
Finally.  
Finally.  
Finally  
F i n a l l y !

She wondered,  
Would the others miss her?

She doesn't know.  
SLOTH wouldn't.

Would anyone?  
Would anyone miss their sister?

would LUST miss her?

Sister ENVY?  
Sister GREED?

She'd just have to see.  
She missed them so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Gluttony lay in wait.

She herself couldn't cause any chaos yet,

SLOTH would know.

But it'd take a little longer for SLOTH to realise if, theoretically of course, her Blade or her Bunny did something.

Perhaps they'd go small, targeting somebody so insignificant they wouldn't be noticed.

Or, the more likely route, They'd go big.

Perhaps they'd assault little Brandi, to tie in with SLOTH's Bunny's feelings of rage towards her..

Or Mr. Moxley, or..

Cody?  
That'd be fun, wouldn't it?

Destroy the 'American Nightmare' in front of his little fans?

Or perhaps they'd go further.

Assault one, no, ALL of the champions.

They could do it.

She'll be watching, whatever they choose to do.


End file.
